


Once there was a...

by claudiacarranza



Category: Lollirock, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Didnt start out a fanfic, One word story, family time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiacarranza/pseuds/claudiacarranza
Summary: When out with the family for dinner, we decided to write a fan fic, one word at  time.





	Once there was a...

There once was a ladybug family who sold the farm. All of the superheros fought the property Cat Noir character for gold. Justice was thrwarted by Hawk Moth when he kicked Simon Says's balls. Cat Noir giggled. Ahlaura cried. Superman flew Ladybug away into a building cancelling the show forever.  Cat Noir's screams echoed across the Arc du Triumph. The superheroes surrendered and died. Television was never the same, but ratings plummeted until Ladybug resurrected adult movies with the power the change into a rock star. Lolly Rock became cancelled too. Tahlia sang cheesy lovesongs. Iris wrote terrible puns.


End file.
